Percy nimmt ein Bad
Percy nimmt ein Bad (Percy Takes the Plunge/'Percy Takes a Plunge') ist die elfte Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Eines Tages sehnte sich Henry im Hafen nach etwas Ruhe, aber stattdessen erzählt Percy Bill und Ben davon, wie er trotz des Regens Thomas' Fahrgäste übernommen hat. Henry hält die Geschichte für Unsinn, aber Percy meint, ,,Wasser könne einer entschlossenen Lokomotive nichts anhaben". Während Bill und Ben von Percy beeindruckt sind, bringt Henry die beiden dazu, den Schuppen, der nur für Lokomotiven des dicken Kontrolleurs ist, zu verlassen. Bill und Ben fahren also und Percy ist sauer. Ihm hatte es Spaß gemacht. Henry hält seine Geschichten und Reden von Wasser und Entschlossenheit für Unsinn. Percy fährt nun auch, macht Henry aber darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich einmal, aus Angst, dass seine Farbe kaputt gehen könnte, in einem Tunnel versteckte. Später treffen sich Percy und Thomas an eimen Schild auf dem steht: ,,Gefahr! Lokomotiven dürfen dieses Schild nicht überfahren!" Thomas erklärte Percy, dass er das Schild nicht überfahren dürfte, und dass er einmal deshalb in eine Mine stürzte. Percy konnte keine Mine sehen, aber auch nicht das abgesunkene Ende vom Kai. Percy war nun entschlossen zu beweisen, dass das Schild Blödsinn sei, und schmiedete einen Plan. Als er ein paar Güterwagen zum Hafen bringen sollte, bat Percy sie darum, ihm am Kai einen Stoß zu geben. Die Güterwagen lachten, da keine Lokomotve sie sowas bitten würde. Percys Plan war, so zu tun, als würde er vor dem Kai halten, sich dann von den Güterwagen über das Schild zu schieben und sie dann anzuhalten. Percy vergaß jedoch, dass man Güterwagen nicht trauen kann... Am Kai stießen die Güterwagen Percy so hart, dass sowohl sein Lokführer als auch sein Heizer die Kontrolle verloren und absprangen. Percy erkannte seinen Fehler und sagte den Güterwagen, dass sie stehen bleiben sollten, aber es war zu spät, und sie schoben Percy ins Meer. Später, als Percy im Wasser steckte, war der dicke Kontrolleur sehr verärgert. Percy bat darum, ihn rauszuholen, aber der dicke Kontrolleur meinte, dies könne erst bei Flut geschehen, und Percy habe hoffentlich seine Lektion gelernt. Als die Kräne gebracht wurden konnten, war es schon Nacht. Man musste hart arbeiten, ziehen um den schwachen und schmutzigen Percy aus dem Meer zu heben. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Percy von Henry zu den Werken gebracht, um gereinigt und repariert zu werden. Henry war sehr amüsiert und erzählte Percy, dass er mehr Entschlossenheit brauche, und dass er es beim nächsten Mal vielleicht besser machen wird. Percy hoffte jedoch, dass es kein ,,nächstes Mal" geben wird. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill und Ben (Namen nicht genannt) * Diesel (Nebenrolle) Orte * Hafen von Knapford * Die Eisenbahnwerkstatt (Erwähnt) * Henrys Tunnel (Erwähnt) * Due Hauptminen (Erwähnt) * Gordons Berg (Gelöschte Szene) Trivia * Die Episode basiert auf der gleichnamigen Geschichte aus dem Railway Series-Buch The Eight Famous Engines. * In der restaurierten Version verlassen Bill und Ben den Schuppen früher. * Ein paar Referenzen wurden in der Folge gemacht: ** Percy zieht Henry mit den Ereignissen aus Die traurige Geschichte von Henry aus Staffel 1 auf. ** Thomas erwähnt, dass er in eine Mine stürzte, was in In der Mine, ebenfalls aus Staffel 1, der Fall war. ** Percy erwähnt die Ereignisse aus Percys Versprechen, was allerdings erst inStaffel 3 verfilmt wurde. * Das "DANGER" ist das aus In der Mine. * Auf einem Boot steht "Terrey" was an den Mitarbeiter Terence Permane anspielen könnte. * Ringo Starrs amerikanische Version wurde erst 2001 auf der Best of Percy auf DVD/VHS veröffentlicht. Fehler * Der Erzähler sagt, dass Percy singend zum Hafen fuhr, aber er ist schon im Hafen. * Wenn die Kamera an Thomas ranzoomed, sind einige Waggons im Hintergrund entgleist. * Bevor Percy das Schild überfährt, sieht man ihm auf dem Anleger, aber im nächsten Shot ist er wieder auf dem Festen Boden. * In der restaurierten Version verlassen Bill und Bens den Schuppen früher, weshalb ihre Geräusche zu spät kommen. * Im Shot wo Percy seitlich das Schild passiert lächelt er. * Bevor Percy ins Wasser fährt, sind ein paar seiner Waggons entgleist. * Diesel fährt durch den Hintergrund, aber er kommt erst in der nächsten Folge nach Sodor. * Wenn Percy aus dem Wasser gehoben wird, hat einer der Arbeiter blu-tak auf seinem Nacken. * Henrys Tender wackelt, wenn er in den Schuppen fährt. * Percys Bremswagen ändert sich, während seiner Fahrt zum Hafen. * An mehreren Stelle ist Percys linker (Bildschirmrechter) Zylinder lose. * Bens Namenschild fällt ab wenn Henry in den Schuppen kommt. * In einer Nahaufnahme von dem von Güterwagen geschobenen Percy sieht man im Wasser die Reflektion einer Hand, die den Zug schiebt. Weiterhin sind Percys Augen in der Szene wackelig. * Bevor Percy ins Wasser fällt zieht seine Crew die Bremsen, aber nachdem sie rausspringen, bewegen sich Percys Räder noch. *Henry sagt zu Bill und Ben, dass sie nicht den dicken Kontrolleur gehören, was aber nicht stimmt. Waren * Holzeisenbahn (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Buzz Books - Percy Takes the Plunge * Ladybird Books - Percy and Harold/Percy Takes the Plunge (Ladybird book)|Percy and Harold/Percy Takes the Plunge In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen en:Percy Takes the Plunge es:Percy se Lanza al Agua he:פרסי צולל ja:うみにおちたパーシー pl:Kąpiel Piotrusia ru:Перси падает в воду Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:TV-Serie